


【摸鱼】Mafia（黑手党AU，黑手党教父x卧底小警察）

by pdddyxl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: 和韩国太太脑的MafiaAU摸鱼，黑手党教父x卧底小警察，说白了就是一个卧底露馅了的梗…非常潦草，随便吃一口就好，我只是自己写写爽。





	【摸鱼】Mafia（黑手党AU，黑手党教父x卧底小警察）

他听到屋内那声尖锐刺耳的不像是人能发出来的惨叫，就知道里面的事情已经结束了。他看着两个高大的男人拖着他同僚的胳膊将其从屋内拽了出来，而他几乎看不出与他一同来黑手党卧底的那个同僚的脸。那个人的一只眼睛被雪茄烫瞎了，鼻梁骨折、下巴脱臼，原本英俊的脸蛋儿现在没有一块好肉，甚至很难判断这个人现在还有没有呼吸。  
他被另外几个人推搡着用枪顶着头走了进去，而看到教父的那一刹那他畏缩了，他感到恐惧、害怕，以及不想面对，他愿意付出一切让他从这个悲惨的状态中活下来，付出一切，哪怕给眼前这个男人舔屌他也愿意。他颤巍巍的，垂着头瑟缩着站在那里。这间屋子非常老旧，散发着红木和烟草的气息，墙上挂着各式各样泛黄的合影。背对着他的男人随意地把手中沾了血的雪茄扔到一旁，转身摘下了自己拳头上黏着诸多血肉的指虎，皱着眉头看着他，逗猫一般对他敲了敲桌子，催促他过去。  
他垂着头慢悠悠的走了过去，真的像只犯了错的猫咪似的钻到了那个人的怀里，男人理所当然的握住了他的屁股，隔着西裤用力揉了几把，又轻佻地拍了几下。他可以感觉到那个毫不怜惜的力道，那个人的手指用力压入他的皮肤内，他甚至可以感觉到男人手上的戒指，那个人揉弄的力道之大甚至搞得他随之站不稳的前后踉跄了几步。但是人人都得承认，教父养的这只野猫的确有个圆润挺翘的小屁股，脑子灵光又长得漂亮，只要他乖乖的，没有人会不喜欢他的。  
可是他却偏偏没有做到乖乖的，男孩儿站在那里，他现在有点不确定眼前的男人究竟想要什么了，他想要他的屁股还是想要他口？如果只是做爱，那么他可以做到，甚至他都要觉得感动了，因为这样的惩罚对于他所犯下的过错来说显得太轻了。

“把手背过去，趴在桌上，把裤子脱了。”  
男人这么命令道，而他则是颤抖着乖乖照做了，他像个欠操的婊子似的撅着屁股趴在桌上，颤巍巍的等着接下来会发生的事情。他的阴茎安静的下垂着，后穴颜色浅淡且体毛极少。在他面前较远处还站着几个男人，很显然爹地不想私下教育他，他想所有人都知道这只小野猫是怎么被驯服的，而他又是谁的人。  
男人并没有立刻触碰他，而他只是动都不敢动的瑟缩着趴在那里，听着来自教父的训诫，他听到皮鞋敲击地面的声音，男人由近走远。随后是铁块接触火木的声音，噼噼啪啪的，这让他让他下意识的屏住了呼吸，他知道男人想做什么，他知道男人要在他身上烙什么。毕竟烙了这个家纹他就一辈子都跑不掉了，就算是侥幸逃脱他也会被送回来，以后所有人看到这个丑陋的伤疤，都会知道他是谁的东西，是谁的婊子。  
他颤抖着，心中想要挣扎逃跑，却又感到不可抗拒的腿软。他可以感觉到男人贴了过来，那种强烈的、危险而又压迫的气息贴着他的脊背蹿了上来，他就好像被一只雄狮摁在掌下的兔子一般无处可逃，不过是盘中之餐，掌中之物罢了。  
而当那个灼热的铁块压在他的腰侧，深深烙进他的皮肤又离开的时候，男孩儿控制不住地痛苦地叫出了声，但是对于他人来说，这样的声音听起来并不悲惨，至少比之前屋内发出的那些声音要好的多了。男孩儿因为疼痛和剧烈的烧灼感而疼得不断抽气，短短的呻吟声中夹杂着他控制不住的泣音。他颤抖着，微微扭动着身子，却立刻得到了落在屁股上的一巴掌警示他不要乱动。男孩儿似乎是已经不知所措到，不知道究竟怎样才能让自己稍稍好过一些了，只能趴在那里痛苦的磨蹭喘息。他握紧了自己背在身后的拳头，修剪整齐的指甲深深压入了皮肉之中，留下了深紫色的月牙，额角因为疼痛溢出了细密的汗珠，白皙的皮肤因为疼痛泛出了一种漂亮的浅红色。  
那真是好看极了。  
男人轻轻抚过他被烫得看起来有些血肉模糊的侧腰，粗糙的大手握住了他的腿根，不就平面的用力将他向后拽了拽，草草的把一管带着催情作用的润滑都挤到了男孩的屁股里。然后他扒开男孩儿因为情欲和润滑已经变得软烂的穴，直直地顶进了男孩儿体内的最深处。他的阴茎底端把那个狭窄的穴完全撑了开来，原本闭合小洞因为现在吃下去的那根巨大的阴茎而被撑得没有了一丝褶皱。男孩儿可怜兮兮的的趴在桌子上颤抖着，阴茎因为疼痛而软软的垂在两腿之间，他不住地喘息着，低低的啜泣。  
男人使用他、操弄他，折磨他体内最柔软的弱点，将他揉碎又重新拼合。那个人在把他彻底打开之后又把他抱起来放在了桌上，更大的拉开了他的双腿，让他被迫形成了一个更容易被侵犯的姿势，把他的一条腿放到了肩膀上。他的阴茎可笑的挺立着，因为顶端环状的束缚而无法释放，他腰侧的伤口随着两个人交合的动作压在桌上不知写着什么的文件上，在微黄的、散发着烟草气息的纸张上留下了黏稠的印记。  
“告诉我你的本名。”  
男人命令他，又挺身操进他体内最深处，狠狠地撞在他身体里那个柔嫩敏感的软肉上，口中叼着着雪茄落下烟灰，星星点点的烫在男孩儿的腿侧。男孩儿被撞得身子一阵阵的痉挛，后面同前面一般濡湿的不像话，他呻吟啜泣着，终于交出了自己的名字——他交出了自己的一切。

Fin


End file.
